


Forest of Knots

by katydid001



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Canon Bisexual Character, Double Penetration, F/M, Forest Sex, July-Outdoors, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Shibari, Submission, Suspension, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid001/pseuds/katydid001
Summary: Shisui surprises Sakura with a special treat outside of Konoha.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Theme Nights at The Porcelain House





	Forest of Knots

**Forest of Knots**

Written for the Porcelain House’s July Theme <3

Beta’ed by Moonlady9, who is a gloriously amazing senpai/madame/mentor of kink. Thank you so much for your continuous encouragement. Without you, this fic would not have been possible.

**TW: BDSM and Bondage. Explicit Adult Only Content. If you are under 18, go away. Shield thy virgin eyes!**

**For the purposes of this story: Sakura is 25, Itachi is 30 and Shisui is 33.**

* * *

* * *

It was warm outside when Shisui met Sakura under the red bridge. It was their usual meeting spot after their respective shifts. They were both well-adjusted to the habits of the other. In fact, they were so familiar with one another that they were able to skip any conversation with just one look. Today, the look in Sakura’s eye told Shisui that she desperately needed a distraction--one that he was more than happy to provide. 

He kissed up and down her neck while slipping one hand beneath her waistband. Running a possessive hand down the curve of her ass, he nipped her earlobe. Sakura’s leg came up and rested on his hip when he moved them against the wall of the bridge. As her back hit the cold brick veneer, Shisui ground his erection against her. He swallowed the preceding moans before pulling her other leg up and slipping the waistband down completely with his free hand. 

“Gods, you’re so. Fucking. Sexy,” he punctuated every word by thrusting his hips before he tasted her lips again. “I would take you right now, but we have plans,” his voice dipped low and the heat from his breath seemed to go straight to her groin. 

“Huh, _we_?” Sakura asked breathlessly as his hand came up to her breast and toyed with her nipple. She could feel her body become alive underneath his. 

“We.” He settled her on the ground and stepped back. She frowned at him. It was just like Shisui to tease her then walk off. At least Itachi finished what he started. “Fix your clothes, sweetheart. We have a bit of a hike.” When he winked at her she groaned in dismay but complied. 

The two eventually arrived in a small clearing that overlooked the Nakano River. When Sakura looked down from the treeline she gasped when she saw Itachi. The joy that she felt on seeing him warmed her from the inside-out and left a wide smile on her face.. 

“Itachi?! I didn’t think you were coming back so soon!” He swung her around after she leapt for him. The ANBU Captain, and more recently head of the Daimyo’s guard was ecstatic to be home again and in his lovers’ arms.

“Neither did I. Fortunately, Sasuke was more than ready to take my place in the Daimyo’s guard.”

“Gah, I haven’t seen you since your last break! That was over three months ago.” Sakura’s lip drew into a pout before looking towards Shisui. His shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. After all, he had already had his own alone time with Itachi earlier that day. “This was the big surprise? You could’ve just told me!”

“Mah, what would be the fun in that, Sakura-chan?” 

“You haven’t told her?” Itachi asked the other man. The ecstasy he had felt towards being home again and spending the day having carnal relations with his partners began to take on a darker tone. There was nothing better than an unsuspecting submissive. Especially one that so readily consented to bondage with two dominants.

“Tell me what?”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. I thought something had slipped my mind.” Shisui tapped his chin before giving her devilish smirk. He put his hand around her waist before walking her backwards towards a nearby tree. “Now what was it?”

“You know exactly what it is, ‘Sui! Now out with it!” 

Shisui spanked her butt in response. “Quiet, sub, I’m thinking. Safe word.” The mirth from his face quickly melted into a hard stare. A warm breeze rose off of the river and caressed the trio as though in approval. 

“Red. Safe word’s red,” she whispered. Sakura felt as though she were a rabbit confronted by two wolves as her heart beat ferociously against her chest in anticipation. The three had been in a relationship for over four years now. However, it had been over a year since they had slept together. 

“Itachi, if you wouldn’t mind.” Shisui gestured to her clothes. Behind Sakura, Itachi nodded and took out a kunai from a nearby pouch. The light floral smell of the camellia oil on his kunai seemed to be amplified by his anticipation. 

The flat side of the blade ran up her outer thigh before finding purchase in the hem of her shorts. Itachi placed one hand on her breast and felt her breath hitch. The shorts began to fall away as the sharpened knife cut along the seam. He then did the same to the other side. The kunai was discarded into a nearby pouch as Itachi unzipped Sakura’s vest and trailed his fingers along the bare skin. Goosebumps sprung up in his wake. Sakura leaned back against him as his hands warmed her now chilled skin. 

“How attached are you to this bra?” he asked in a deadly soft tone.

“Oh, well I mean it’s not my favo--” she didn’t complete her sentence before he ripped open the center gore and ran the straps down her arms, baring her breasts completely. Being able to perform such a carnal action appealed to his baser instincts. Instincts that had long been denied during his service for the Daimyo.

Shisui found the rigged rope that Itachi had placed earlier over a sturdy branch. After testing it against his own weight, he was satisfied that it would hold Sakura. He turned to see that Itachi was knotting rope around her in a hishi karada style. The knots that ran down the center were connected with rope that opened up the center spaces into diamonds. Itachi had twisted the bottom rope into a figure eight and set the apex of it against her clit. As Shisui worked on finishing their rigging he heard Itachi continually ask Sakura about the comfort of the knots. The red fiber was a stark contrast against her pale skin and Shisui nodded his approval at the aesthetic.

With the rigging complete, Shisui walked over to the couple. He placed his hand on Itachi’s forearm and gestured to the trailing rope in his hand. Itachi nodded and they switched seamlessly. He began by placing her hands behind her and winding the soft cotton rope across her forearms and attaching it to the body harness that Itachi had created. 

“How are you feeling, baby?”

“Good,” Sakura replied in a soft voice. Shisui began to wind and knot the rope in his hands against the bottom of her thighs above her knees. He made sure that there was at least enough room for him to put two fingers between the rope and her skin. The smell of the rope reminded him of the first time they had played together. The second time that they had slept together as a threesome they discovered that Sakura loved bondage almost as much as Itachi loved rigging. As for himself, he had already been playing at the Konoha kink club under another dominant’s tutelage. The police captain hid his smile at the memory. 

Itachi’s hands were hot on her hips as he helped hold her in place for his partner. Her legs moved up and apart as the rope zippered against each other when Shisui pulled on the rigging. She felt her breath catch as her feet were lifted from the ground. 

“You are forgetting something,” Itachi said to Shisui.

“Oh yeah, that’s right.” Sakura looked between them curiously before Shisui shunshinned behind her and tied a silk blindfold around her head. She inhaled sharply as her other senses were heightened at the loss of one. The birds in the trees, the rushing of the river below them, the crunch of the forest mulch underneath their feet was clear and distinct in their own ways. Itachi and Shisui’s own distinctive smells melded with the forest: male musk and soft soil.

Sakura felt hands trail along her inner thighs and up and down her arms. Instinctively, she tried to lean back but found that she couldn’t. Neither Shisui nor Itachi ever did anything half-way. The only way she would be able to move is if they wanted her to. The hands stroking her thighs slowed as they went higher on her overheated skin. They stopped before touching her labia. Behind her, his hands moved from her shoulders and circled her taut breasts between the ropes. She felt someone’s hot mouth descend hungrily on her nipples. She couldn’t help the whimpering noise that came out. 

“Mmph, I like that sound,” Shisui said from behind her. 

“It is a beautiful sight.” Itachi stood up and admired his handiwork as her breasts strained against their bonds. His eyes turned to his other bedmate as he ran his hand along Shisui’s forearms. “Very beautiful.”

Itachi ran his finger underneath the knot that rested on her clit and began to move in small circles. He pulled a small vibrating anal plug from his pocket while Shisui held out a bottle of lube. Steadying Sakura’s slightly swaying figure, he covered the plug in the lube and rubbed it along the tightbud of her anus. Slowly, he pushed it in which caused her to squirm. He raised an eyebrow towards Shisui at how easy it was to insert. 

The other man simply shrugged his shoulders. “She has a nice ass. It’d be a shame to let it go unused over the last year.” 

“Very true.” Itachi reached into another cargo pocket and pulled out a handheld toy that seemed to have a small silicone cup on the end. After he applied more lube to the end of the toy as well as around Sakura’s clit, he placed the toy down and turned it on. He then moved the intersecting rope around the handle to hold it into place. Itachi smirked as Sakura started breathing heavier. “Did you miss me, love?”

“Get a new toy?” Shisui looked over Sakura’s shoulder with interest. 

“Yes. I picked it up in the Hidden Rain Village. It seems to be very effective.”

Shisui smirked in agreement. His cock started to throb as the female underneath his hands wriggled with unbridled pleasure. She was certainly trying his patience today as everything in him wanted to throw caution to the wind just to be inside her.

Sakura moaned loudly when the suction was turned up. She could feel her open vagina dripping as the toy worked. The rough calluses of Shisui’s hands on her nipples contrasted sharply with the smoothness of Itachi’s on her thighs. The rigging seemed to sway with the wind, even with the two men holding it in place. She felt Shisui pull her body in tighter as Itachi moved forwards against her. She heard the sucking sounds of their kiss and licked her lips in anticipation of theirs on her own. Their arms rested together around her waist. Itachi moved his hands towards her ass and began to knead. Shisui went to her vulva, and avoiding the toy, pushed his finger through the slick channel. 

Shisui and Itachi deepened their kiss. They reveled at the taste of each other’s mouth and the soft wetness that they had missed. Itachi moved one hand from Sakura’s ass and slipped it underneath Shisui’s waistband. As he grasped Shisui’s member firmly in hand, he spread precum along the tip and began stroking him. The ANBU captain reveled in the feeling of power that he had over his partner in this position. He knew it wouldn’t be long before the more dominant male wrestled the control away from him. 

“Fuck. Itachi. She’s coming.” Shisui felt Sakura’s inner muscles begin to clamp down around his finger. She came with a whimper, holding back in an attempt to keep quiet. The medic was feeling quite proud of herself for holding back her noises. Although, the first orgasm never was quite as explosive as the following orgasms.

Itachi whispered darkly in her ear, “Well, that just won’t do. I want to hear you scream our names. Then you’re going to come until you don’t even remember your own.”

“I can’t…” Sakura pleaded. She heard the sound of a condom wrapper behind her and the squirt of the lube. The vibrating plug in her ass was turned off and gently pulled out. The rigging was pulled backwards and her ass separated. Sakura almost swore that she could smell Shisui’s lust. She then felt the head of his cock press against her and finally inside of her. 

Shisui rubbed her inner thigh as Itachi held her still with a lustful gaze. “Look at you taking all of him,” Itachi purred darkly. He had removed his pants and folded them neatly in the seconds it took Shisui to get adjusted.

Sakura barely registered that the suction toy had been turned back on when Itachi entered her wet pussy with a squelch. The two men rocked the swinging ropes back and forth as their cocks slid inside of her. She began to pant heavily as the overwhelming need to orgasm overtook her. 

“Let it go, Sakura,” Itachi commanded. Even though Itachi prided himself on restraint, feeling Shisui through their cherry blossom’s thin wall almost broke down every barrier he had. Sakura screamed through her climax, pressed against Itachi’s shoulder as they held her still. “Good girl.” He removed the toy and pressed himself tightly against her as they redoubled their efforts. It wasn’t long before the duo had her panting and hot with the need to come again.

Itachi felt Shisui’s hand press against the intersecting rope on her clit while simultaneously stroking the base of Itachi’s cock. After he dipped down to take Sakura’s sweet lips, he looked up to find Shisui grinning cockily at him. In an attempt to wipe that cocky grin off his face, he leaned forward and kissed the other man forcefully. Itachi felt the pressure of his own impending orgasm build up when he reached around Sakura and inserted a wet finger into Shisui’s anus. He pressed and massaged his prostate until the Shisui’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. 

The three of them came together in the middle of the woods. Sakura moaned loudly as she felt Itachi’s hot cum fill her. Shisui groaned as her muscles contracted tightly around his spent cock. Itachi pulled them both closer and rested his forehead on the suspended woman’s shoulder. 

All was silent for the moment as the smell of sex dissipated into the forest. 

* * *

Sakura barely registered Shisui’s chuckles by the time they had all sat down. They had taken her to a picnic blanket in a spot that overlooked the Nakano. Coming down from subspace, she realized that someone had wrapped her in a plush blanket. Unfortunately for her, the two men had already put their pants back on while she was zoned out. Itachi’s arm was around her and Shisui crouched in front of them with two water bottles in hand. 

“You usually bring me hot chocolate, Shisui. This is a considerable downgrade,” Sakura said in mock disapproval. 

“Mah, well the kitchen in the woods was closed. You’ll just have to make do with what Itachi brought in the cooler.”

“I did bring dango,” Itachi said smoothly, a hint of longing in his voice.

“Of course you did,” Shisui smirked. He pulled his hand from behind his back and splayed his fingers with sticks of dango in between each one. Sakura rolled her eyes before taking the proffered treat. 

“We really did miss you, ya know,” she said in between bites. Itachi’s grip tightened on her shoulder and Shisui moved to Itachi’s other side. 

“I do not anticipate being away for so long again. Especially, with certain… incentives.”

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for reading!!!! If you have thyme, consider dropping a line and helping the fandom garden grow. 🦗😉🦗**

**Please note: In this story Shisui, Itachi and Sakura have been in a consensual dominant-submissive polyamorous relationship for over four years. Their hard and soft limits among other boundaries have been set at a previous time.**

**Safety Notes:**

BDSM thrives on the phrase, “Safe, Sane and Consensual”. Always practice any sort of BDSM play in a sober state of mind. Especially any sort of rope play/shibari. Make sure that you have a pair of safety shears close by at all times. It is better to lose rope than to lose a life. Make sure that you know all of the ins and outs of your rope before you decide to practice suspension bondage. It is a whole ‘nother ball game. 

Try googling, suspension bondage safety for more safety information. 

When using any sort of sex toy, read the manufacturers label. Don’t be a dirty bird. Thoroughly clean it before and after use! 

Use lube and condoms with any sort of anal play. Yes, even if you are in a monogamous relationship. The head of the penis has many crevices and can contract bacterial infections from the bacteria in your anus. 


End file.
